Addictions 2
by Samaki1000
Summary: Craig liked a boring normal life, and Tweek was anything but normal. He never excepted to find himself slowly falling in love. Would this interruption to Craig's normal boring life be to much for him to deal with, or will having Tweek around just make everything better?
1. The Big Fight

A/N: I've been learning a lot of new writing techniques and studying to become A better writer. This is going to be an updated Version of Chapter 1 the big fight. If you guys like it more I'll continue rewriting and move the story forward after catching up. If you liked the previous version better please let me know. I'm trying my best to improve on my writing and any feedback is always appreciated, be it negative or positive. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. :)

Addictions Version 2.0

The Big Fight

Craig leaned against the porch door slowly inhaling the bitter sting of a cigarette. He gently touched the area around his left eye. He was sure that the fight from yesterday had left him with a black eye that would be... problematic to explain again. His dad had started to become a real hard ass since he entered middle school, always the same shit that he never cared to hear. He sighed taking another deep inhale. It wasn't like he chose to get into all these fights, but what was he suppose to do when people fucked with Tweek. They had become best friends over the summer though Craig's secret crush for the spazzy blonde seemed getting worse. Anytime anyone even looked him wrong the raven haired boy swept in to put who ever dared to mess with him in their place.

"Well don't you just look like a badass." Craig's dad sarcastically mocked as he flung the door open.

"Fuck," was all his simple mind could come up with in response.

"I should get the father of the fucking year award huh. Fucking twelve year old son sitting right on my front porch smoking for the world to see."

"It's not that big of a deal..." Craig mumbled as he stomped out the remainder of his cigarette.

"You know what," his dad reached over to the side table a shoved a piece of paper into his face. "One more fuck up Craig, and you're going to military academy."

"I see, can't handle your troubled child so you're just going to ship him off?" Craig half laughed.

"Damn right I will, I'd drive your ass upstate and drop you off right now, but your mother convinced me to give you one more chance so don't fuck it up." He turned around and walked back inside. Fuck his mom stuck his neck out for him... Dammit he actually liked his mom, guess he'd have to play nice.

Craig begrudgingly made his way towards the bus. He could already tell today was going to be a bitch and would've much rather had just skipped it all together. Of course he barely noticed the fat red blob that had been following behind him since he left his house.

"Military camp huh, that's rough Craig." Cartman smiled that sick scheming smile of his as he spoke. "Since you can't fight, how about you let me kick your ass after school. As you know my reputation for being a badass fighter is a bit hurt lately and beating you up would help that along nicely."

"Fuck off fatass, I'm not going to fight you." Craig responded pushing him off and walking away.

"I guess I'll just have to tell Tweek about how much of a faggot you are for him." Cartman whispered just loud enough for Craig to hear.

"You fucking go near Tweek and I'll..."

"You'll what? You can't fight or else you'll have to leave your little crush behind, alone, defenseless." Cartman interrupted pushing Craig back a bit.

"I swear one day I'm going to get you back for all this shit Cartman." Craig mumbled in defeat as he turned towards the bus.

Tweek was even more jittery then usual self by the time the final bell rang signaling schools end. Craig had avoided him all day, which sent his mind into overdrive panic mode. He tugged at his messy blonde hair that pointed in every direction. Ever since they had become close in fifth grade Craig had always been around. Being away from him surprisingly made Tweek even more anxious which in turn made him more anxious that being away from Craig had a major affect on him. None of his other friends made him feel this way, maybe just being around his calm stoic personality made Tweek calmer as well. Nngh that couldn't be it, there was something deeper... Tweek just couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Come on spaz you're not going to want to miss this." Cartman sneered at Tweek snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Nngh why are you fighting Craig?" Tweek mumbled nervously looking towards the floor.

"Why don't you ask your little butt buddy yourself." Cartman laughed to himself as he walked away. Tweek followed behind finding a large circle of people who've gathered to watch the fight. Tweek begrudgingly pushed his way to the front gritting his teeth as he gently pushed people aside. He hated being touched, hated it so much it was almost painful to be touched by others at times. Tweek made it to the front drawing some attention as he yelped when someone pushed him forward and he stumbled onto the ground. Craig looked over at him with annoyance, while Cartman seemed pleased that Tweek had not only made it but had front row seats to the fight.

"Lets get this over with fatass." Craig yelled growing bored with the building suspense. Craig could hear people in the crowds all chanting and muttering the same thing. "Kick his ass Craig", Seemed everyone hated Cartman this was going to hurt his pride more then anything he sighed heavily as Cartman finally made the first move. Cartman swung hear and low getting a cheap shot into Craig's gut, for a fat lazy fuck he sure could hit hard. Cartman swung again this time hitting him in the face causing Craig to stagger backwards.

Tweek couldn't believe what he was seeing. Craig didn't get beat up, Craig always protected him. Something was wrong, Craig wasn't even attempting to fight back as Cartman continued to throw punches at him. With each hit, Tweek's frustration grew. He could feel every hit a weight upon himself. He was positive Craig was doing this for him. Protecting him again, while Tweek watched helplessly. Why was he so pathetic? Why couldn't he ever do anything brave? Why couldn't he be there for Craig when he needed him?! Tweek bit his lip hard causing it to slowly drip blood. He'd never felt this way before, tears slowly leaked out as he rushed forward. "Stop!" Tweek screamed louder than he ever had before. Cartman turned around only to see Tweek's fist swing hard into his face. It was if the whole world fell silent as Tweek watched Cartman fall backwards slipping unconsciousness. He could hear his own heart pounding away, everything seemed so quite. Oh god, did he just hit Cartman?! The world was moving to fast around him, it was happening to fast. He couldn't keep his balancing tumbling over into Craig who caught him holding him up as the world went dark.

Craig stumbled into the nurses office with a passed out Tweek under his arms. "He just passed out after punching Cartman!" He exclaimed quickly to the young women sitting behind the desk.

She quickly moved over to Tweek, "Help me get him into a bed." she said easily lifting Tweek up on her own. She quickly examined Tweek, "Looks like he just passed out due to an adrenaline rush, he'll be fine. Just make sure he eats a few these when he wakes up." She reached up into a cupboard and took out a small bag of crackers. "I better go check on the other victims of your fights." She sighed, quickly grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

Craig pulled a chair up and took Tweek's bruised hand. He gently held it as his ran his thumb along it. "If only I would've been brave enough just to tell you how I feel, then you wouldn't have had to get hurt protecting my dumbass." he mumbled.

"Craig?" Tweek asked softly causing Craig to immediately sit up, his hands flying away from Tweek's. "Are you okay?"

"These are nothing but scratches, don't worry about me Tweek." Craig mumbled looking away with a slight blush. "Anyways the nurse said you need to eat these." he opened the bag handing Tweek a few crackers.

Tweek took them and slowly nibbled on his way through the salty treat. His nibbling reminded Craig of his guinea pig at home which made him smile brightly.

"Nngh why are you looking at me like that!" Tweek exclaimed blushing as he looked away.

"Sorry you just reminded me Stripe, it was kind of cute." Shit did I just call Tweek cute?

"Oh..." he finished the cracker before looking back at Craig this time with a slight glare. "Why the hell were you avoiding me!"

"I wasn't avoiding you Tweek." Craig lied.

"Oh really? You didn't meet me before school, at lunch, and we have three classes together!"

"We had test in those classes and I was running late..."

"Bullshit," Tweek interrupted throwing a cracker at Craig.

"Okay... so I was avoiding you." he fidgeted with the cracker Tweek threw avoiding his glare. "Tomorrow is Saturday, so how about I spend the whole day with you to make up for it."

"Nngh only if at the end you tell me why you were avoiding me in the first place!" Tweek sat back into his pillow pouting.

"Fine," Craig mumbled. Arguing with Tweek was a losing battle, no matter what Craig always caved into the cute spazzy blondes demands.

A/N: If you haven't read the original story and wanted to check it out, it'll be in my under my profile with the name Addictions. This is technically a reboot for my first story because i thought some of the situations were a bit cheesy and quite honestly while writing it i had intended for them to be older than they currently are.


	2. Fearless

A/N: I'm likely going to keep updating this story every week, it will take the place of my original version of Addictions. Even though I say its a remake, it wont really be the same story at all, just the same starting really.

Fearless

Should have just taken the ride home with Tweek, Craig let out a long sigh seeing a large cloud of smoke appear. With each breath a new puff appeared, which annoyed Craig further reminding him of the empty pack that weighed heavily in his coat pocket with his trusty lighter inside. On the bright side, he wouldn't have to tell Tweek how he felt tomorrow if he froze to death out here he laughed to himself. Today was possibly one of the worst days of Craig's life. A stupid fight that he was sure even though he made no attempt to fight back would be blamed on him. Cartman would likely try to get back at him as well, thinking he had something to do with Tweek's interference. Oh and the icing on the fucking cake, he had lost his favorite blue chullo hat! Somehow managing to make it home through the blistering cold, "Oh karma you better have some great surprised in store for today's bullshit." Craig mumbled as he walked inside. Surprises were indeed to be had, as Craig stared at his father who sat their glaring down at the military academy papers with a beer in hand.

"I heard about your fight..." Thomas grunted still staring down at the papers.

"I didn't fucking fight back, so you can't ship me away asshole." Craig responded, lifting up his middle finger as his dad took a long sip from his beer.

"From one of your litter friends," He went on as if Craig hadn't spoken. "Said your boyfriend had to step in to protect you." Thomas slammed his now empty beer bottle onto the table with a loud clang.

"What the fuck?! I don't..."

"I've seen the way you look at the Tweak's boy." Thomas looked up glaring down his son. The cold look of disappointment, rage, and regret in his eyes. It left an empty feeling in Craig's chest that brought tears to his eyes.

"So what if I like... him," Craig mumbled loud enough his father to hear.

"You're just going through a phase, this academy will help with that. We can still fix you Craig. I'm sorry I haven't been a better father," Thomas walked over putting a hand on his son's shoulder, "I promise we'll beat this together."

"Nothings broken!" Craig screamed knocking away his dad's hand and staring at the ground. Why was this happening to him? It wasn't fair, he was always so careful about hiding it and now everything was thrown out into plain view.

"You can either go, or you can get the hell out of my house." His dad says as he turns around to walk back to the table.

"Fuck you," Craig turns without another word and walks out slamming the door behind him. The cold seemed to be a minute thing, compared to aggravation and rage he felt towards his dad. Walking along the side walk slowly replaying the scene in his head, wondering if the he should just give into his fathers demands. Craig wasn't even sure if Tweek would be interested in him, but he had to try. A cold wind blew through cutting through his thin jacket. Fuck, where was he going to sleep tonight. He could ask Tweek... no Tweek wasn't an option. He was sure Token had a lot of space at his place, but the asshole was out of town. Guess that left nosy ass Clyde, fucking wonderful. He pulled out his phone flipping to his favorites tab, his fingers pausing over Tweek's cute, goofy smile, caught in a mid-twitch picture he used as his contact icon. Tweek had tried so hard to get him to delete that picture, but that's one battle Craig had won. Insisting he needed that picture to cheer him up whenever he felt down, Tweek had finally given in giving Craig a shy smile. The memory always cheered Craig up, today could still be salvaged, things would be okay. He flipped past Tweek and called Clyde.

"Craig! Whats up my main man!" Clyde's voice blared out of Craig's phone.

"You don't have to yell into the fucking phone Clyde, Christ." Craig grumbled already tempted to hang up and just go over to Tweek's house.

"Sorry dude, so what can the Clydeman do for you today?"

"I'm staying the night at your place, let your dad know. Oh and don't call yourself 'Clydeman' makes you sound like a massive douche."

"Okay," Clyde chucked to himself. "Oh did you need a ride?"

"No, I think I can manage." Craig says pushing the Donovan's house doorbell as he hung up the phone.

The rest of the night went smoothly up until Clyde told his dad they needed to retreat to his bedroom to finish up a project, which was code for tell me everything with extreme detail. Craig plopped down on Clyde's bed staring up at the bland white ceiling that reminded him very much of his own.

"So what happened at school? Why are you randomly staying the night here? Wheres your hat dude!?" Clyde blurted out before he even finished closing the door.

"Cartman's an asshole, dad found out I'm gay, lost it after the fight." Craig grumbled calmly still staring up at the ceiling.

"Jesus... I can't believe you lost your hat, I haven't seen you without it since kindergarten." He felt Clyde fall onto the bed beside him.

"I Tell you I'm gay, and you focus on my last hat?" Craig asked peeking over at Clyde.

"Should I be surprised?" Clyde looked over with a sly grin. "I mean you've never shown any interest in anyone but Tweek. You were either gay, or some creeper who just likes to be around weird people."

"I guess I can't be both?"

"Oh no, your defiantly a creeper dude," Clyde said nudging Craig who smiled back at him.

"Thanks dude." Craig grinned, pushing Clyde back.

"Anytime man," Clyde let out a loud yawn. "You have to tell me though, why Tweek of all people? Boring, normal, stoic Craig being into spazzy, awkward, energetic Tweek." Cylde mused sitting up on his bed.

Craig sat up looking into Cylde's curious hazel eyes, "I don't know, but when I'm around him..." Craig looked down at his hands fidgeting slightly. "He makes me feel special, like I actually matter in this shitty world. Knowing I can make a difference, that I can make him smile or calm him down when he's freaking out is enough for me." Craig murmured.

"That's the cutest fucking thing ever!" Clyde exclaimed leaping over and hugging him.

"Get off!" Craig pushed him back looking down feeling warmth growing in his cheeks. "Oh and if you tell anyone I said that, I'll fucking kill you." Craig warned looking at Clyde giving him an evil glare.

"I wont tell don't worry," Clyde chucked. "Who would've thought that your big bad Craig had such a big heart." Clyde said jokingly.

"Dude, shut up!" Craig yelled with a smile. Clyde just smiled back before he ducked out of the room to get ready for bed.

Craig had opted to sleep on the floor despite Clyde's protest that he wouldn't mind sharing his bed with him. He stared into the darkness feeling his eyes watering slightly, he couldn't get his fathers disappointed glare out of his head. Why should he give a shit though, he didn't even like his dad. Wiping his eyes he let out a soft sob, fuck was he really going to cry over that asshole?! It wasn't fair, he never asked to be born this way.

"Are you okay Craig?" Clyde whispered moving towards to edge to look over to Craig.

"I'm fine," Craig squeaked as his voice cracked betraying his lie. Next thing he knew he felt Clyde's arms sliding around his thin frame. "Fuck off dude." He complained while nuzzling into the larger boy's chest.

Clyde hugged him tightly, "It's okay Craig, I'm here for you." Clyde gently comforted Craig, running his hands along his back.

"I just don't know what I'm suppose to do anymore, where am I suppose to stay if my own family doesn't want me!" Craig cried louder hardening his grip on Clyde's pajamas's.

"I'm sure they still want you dude, you've just had a rough day. Tomorrow will be better, after all you get to spend it with Tweek." Clyde assured him.

"What if I tell Tweek and he ends up hating me!"

"I guess you wont know until you try, but honestly I can't see Tweek hating you. Trust me everything will be okay, and even if he doesn't feel the same way I know he'll still want to be your friend." Clyde pulled back a bit feeling Craig settling down.

"God, I bet I look like such a little bitch right now." Craig laughed wiping away the rest of his tears and smiling at Clyde. "Thanks for being such a good friend dude."

"Hey, you were there for me when my mom died, I'm just returning the favor." Clyde smiled warmly back. "Now try to get some sleep and quit worrying about stuff you can't control."

Craig nodded and closed his eyes, Clyde made no attempt to get up and even though he'd be reluctant to admit it he didn't want him to. Sleep came effortlessly, filled with dreams a small twitchy blonde holding him.


	3. Confessions

Craig woke up to the feeling the warmth of the larger boy holding him close, looking up at Clyde he smiled. Even when it felt like his entire world was ending he was happy to have at least a few friends he could let his guard down against. Clyde slowly opens is eyes a warm hazel shining off the sun peeking through the window staring into Craig's misty blue eyes. Clyde leaned forward his lips joining with Craig's, a sweet gentle kiss that lasted only a moment before Craig pulled back his eyes widening. "Shit!" He jumped up quickly, feeling dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Craig, I..." Clyde yawned groggily.

"Fuck! Is it already noon?!" Craig exclaimed seeing the clock on the dresser. "I have to go!" Craig called out as he stumbled out the door before Clyde could respond. Once outside he quickly took his phone out to realize it had died sometime last night. God dammit, this day couldn't get any worse! He took off down the sidewalk in a mad sprint to Tweak Bro's Coffee House. He arrived crashing into Tweek who stumbled backwards with a yelp as struggled to keep his coffee from falling.

"What the fuck Craig!?" He screamed from the ground checking to make sure that his coffee had survived the fall.

Craig was hunched over gasping for air, "I'm so sorry Tweek, I lost track of time..."

"Don't Craig, if you don't want to be around me just fucking say it." Tweek stammered out between twitches.

Craig reached over quickly grabbing Tweek's free hand and holding it tightly. "Tweek, that's that last thing I could ever want. Let me make it up to you, I promise today will still be great." Craig insisted as he helped Tweek up.

"Then why didn't you answer any of my text..." Tweek looked away nervously.

"My phone died last night and I haven't had time to charge it."

"Nngh, okay I guess I can forgive you for that one." Tweek smiled looking up at Craig timidly.

"Good, now I'm starving lets go get some food." Craig says as he leads the way to City Wok still holding Tweek's hand. Gently running his thumb across Tweek's soft skin brought back the events of the morning. Feeling guilty he casually let go of his hand placing it in his pocket. It wasn't like he was dating Tweek, so why did it feel like he had betrayed him.

"Are you mad at me?" Tweek mumbled as he stopped walking. He stared down at the ground tugging at his shirt tears beginning to form. "It's because I stepped into the fight that," Tweek sniffled as he talked. "that... that you got kicked you of your house." Tweek finally blurted out.

Craig's heart sank as he watched Tweek cry, this was his fault. He was hurting Tweek again because he couldn't man up and just tell him how he felt. Craig walked forward slowly as Tweek backed up against the side of a building. "Yes, it's your fault." Craig muttered as Tweek closed his eyes preparing for the onslaught. Craig leaned forward gently sliding his hand behind Tweek's soft golden hair and pulling him forward. Craig hesitated only for a second before pursing what he wanted most. Their lips met and suddenly everything felt right. Not surprising that Tweek's kiss would have a strong nutty coffee taste that wafted through Craig with each breath. He pulled back slowly looking at statue of Tweek before him, motionless except for his slow breathing. "If you weren't there, always looking at me with those crazy green eyes. Always needing me around, making living this shitty town bearable. Doing that stupid grin of yours that leaves me breathless." Craig pulled back looking into the shocked and confused emerald eyes before him. "I love you Tweek, I always have and always will."

Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig holding him tightly tears leaking out with an unstoppable force. "I thought I'd always just be there hopelessly in love with you, watching you from a distance wishing I could be with you!" Tweek bawled into Craig's chest almost to quickly for him to understand.

Craig ran his hand gently along Tweek's back, "I guess getting kicked out was all I needed to give me the courage to finally ask you out." He chuckled with a wide smile and a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Nngh, now that we're together I'm sure things will work out!" Tweek exclaimed while looking away trying to hide the rosy color blooming in face.

"Fuck them, lets not worry about others for now. Nothing could screw up this moment with you." Craig responded holding Tweek as close as possible smiling big enough to cause his cheeks to hurt.

"There you are asshole!" Craig heard the whiny annoying voice of his little sister Ruby. "I knew you were hiding my stupid brother." She sneered with distaste.

"Nothing but my fucking family," Craig sighed releasing Tweek and turning to face his little sister. Ruby had let her long strawberry blonde hair free of their pigtail prison to flow behind her freely. She wore dark blues probably copying after Craig which only further annoyed him that his bratty sister had begun to copy him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Craig grunted shoving his middle finger into her face.

"Mom said you could come home and that dad wont try to ship you off anymore." Ruby retorted with a similar gesture.

"Great thanks for the update, can I enjoy my first date in peace now?" Craig asked glaring coldly at her.

"D-date?!" Tweek squeaked from behind them.

"Whatever, next to answer your phone!" She said ignoring Tweek's outburst. "I've got better things to do than tracking your dumbass down." Ruby mumbled loud enough to make sure Craig herd before walking away.

Craig turned back to the captivating blonde as he tugged on his hair, "Stop that." Craig whispered gently pushing his hand into Tweek's and squeezing it tightly.

"Nngh oh god, a date! That's way to much pressure man!" Tweek exclaimed giving Craig's hand a hard firm Squeeze in return.

"Okay, lets hold off on our first date then. Let's just go to your house cuddle up sip on a nice hot cup of coffee and watch Red Racer." Craig says as he kneels down slightly to look into Tweek's panicking green eyes. He just wanted to calm Tweek down and take away all of his worries for one day, and perhaps by doing so ease his own worries as well.

"O-okay," Tweek mutters bashfully looking away as he breaths in slowly counting to ten.

They walk back towards Tweek's house stopping only when they reach the coffee shop. Tweek stares into the mirror looking at their reflection. The tall handsome noirette boy standing next to the twitchy short mess that was Tweek.

"Tweek are you okay?" Craig questions as spiky haired blonde shakes heavily.

"Why me Craig?" Tweek blurts out taking a step back looking up at him. "I'm happy, but it doesn't make sense!" Tweek never had much confidence in himself, he always admired Craig as this great guy who'd always be there for him. So why is it now that they're together his mind can't fathom the idea of this being real.

"Why would I want anyone but you?" Craig ask as he wraps his arms around the small shaking boy in front of him. "You're perfect in every way Tweek."

"Nngh no I'm not! It just doesn't make sense why you'd want to be with me!"

"So what?" Craig said with a small sigh. "Do I really need a reason to like you Tweek?"

"I-I guess not." Tweek shifted in Craig's arms nervously.

Craig lifted Tweek's face so that their eye's would meet. "I promise, I'm in some crazy plot to get you. I just want to be with you because I like you Tweek."

Tweek ducked his head down into Craig's chest shaking. Craig sighed looking at the shaking mess in his arms. Against all of the noise in Tweek's head, all the voices screaming that this is some trick to hurt him or make fun of him. Tweek mumbled one thing calming the storm in his mind, "I trust you Craig." he lifted his head up pushing his lips against Craig's. Tweek would take the chance that this would be real, and that everything would turn out alright.


	4. Odd Numbers Suck

Clyde stared out the open door, he was never a morning person as it always took his brain a good kick in the ass to start up. Yet even though he could barely understand what just happened, he knew one thing for sure, he fucked up. Stumbling off his bed and slowly stripping off his clothes as he started the shower letting the hot water pour over him. Craig had let him in, he'd never seen him be so vulnerable. Of course like an asshole he had to try to kiss him, Clyde punched the wall of the shower hard wincing at the jolt of pain. He had to fix this, what if because of his stupidity it screwed things up their friendship! Oh shit, what if it screwed shit up with Tweek! Clyde bolted out of the shower throwing some quick clothes on rushing towards the door.

"Clyde, I'm not sure whats in 'style' right now, but it is cold outside. At least put on some pants if you're not going to take a jacket." Clyde's dad chuckled from the couch as he watched the news.

Clyde quickly ran back upstairs his face flushed with color. He knew he was an airhead in the mornings but he'd never hear the end of that one from his friends. Getting dressed properly he rushed back out the door with a quick thanks and farewell to his dad. He wasn't sure where Craig would have ran off to, but a good starting point would the Tweak's coffee shop. Clyde froze as he saw Craig pressed up against Tweek in a passionate kiss. Clyde always knew they were meant for each other, so why wasn't he running over there brimming with joy yelling in excitement like he normally would? Why did his heart feel so heavy, hurt so bad that he had to clutch his chest to try to restrain the pain? Why did a stream of tears flow from his eyes, that finally forced him to run in the opposite direction?! He didn't care where he went, he just wanted to get away. Feeling each footstep getting heavier as his tears blurred his vision, he felt his food smash into a tree branch. Feeling himself begin to tumble down into the ground he put his hands out to hopefully cushion some of the fall which only resulted in a sharp pain in his wrist as his hand gave way to the weight of his body. His face smashed into the snow, luckily cushioning the fall somewhat before he shifted over to his back still crying with pain and aches covering his body.

"Clyde dude!" He heard a voice call out. "Are you okay?!"

Clyde looked up to see Stan standing over him reaching an arm out to help, "Not really," Clyde chocked out between sobs as he took Stan's hand and pulled himself off the ground.

"You look mostly alright, but were you seemed to be kind of running blindly before you fell, is everything alright?" Stan asked gently guiding Clyde over to the nearby bench if front of Stark's pond.

"It's nothing," Clyde sobbed wiping his eyes. "I'm just being stupid."

"You can trust me man, I'm not going to make fun of you even if it is stupid." Stan assured him with a smile.

"I saw Craig and Tweek making out and I freaked out okay!" Clyde exclaimed as he buried his face in his hands.

"Wait, do you have a thing for Craig dude?"

"I don't know maybe..."

"What about Bebe and all the other girls you dated?"

"I don't know I thought I liked them, but looking back I was always happiest when hanging around Craig and Kevin..."

"Wait, Kevin? Kevin Stoley?"

"Yeah..." Clyde mumbled with as his phone chimed softly alerting him of a new text message.

"Wow man, I never knew." Stan said as he leaned back on the bench looking up at the sky.

Clyde quickly checked the new message from Token telling him to get over to the coffee shop and meet up with Craig who had big news. "You know Stan, you're actually okay. Even if Craig hates you guys with a burning passion." Clyde chuckled slightly before hoping to his feet.

"Thanks, I guess." Stan responded as Clyde waved as he ran off.

"No dude I'm serious! Tweek and Craig are fucking gay for each other!" Cartman proclaimed loudly.

"Who cares if they're gay, just let them be Cartman, it's not like it affects you at all." Stan grumbled as he ate slowly trying to ignore Cartman's rude looks towards the duo.

"It is a big deal! You all may be blind to whats happening but I'm not! They're going to try to turn all of us just you watch!" Cartman yelled as he slammed his fast down onto the table.

"Fatass you're so fucking stupid you can't be turned gay, why don't you pick up a book about it if your so fucking concerned." Kyle mocked with a smug smile.

"Don't call me fat you damn jew!" Cartman snapped back. "Just you guys watch, I bet you anything there's going to be fags coming out left and right now!"

"This is so dumb, why do I even sit with you idiots." Stan mumbled poking at his food with a lost appetite. Luckily the bell rang signaling that lunch was over, as he threw his tray away Kyle grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the empty band hall.

"Dude you okay?" Kyle asked looking at his best friend with concern. "You were spacing out a lot during lunch."

"I'm fine dude, it's just this whole thing with Tweek and Craig..." Stan mumbled as he looked down at his feet.

"I know dude it's so weird! I mean Tweek doesn't even really twitch at all when Craig's around and Craig actually fucking smiles! It's crazy how easily Clyde and Token have just accepted it to!" Kyle exclaimed prattling on while Stan fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, Tweek and Craig... I wonder if Clyde will ask Kevin out now..." Stan whispered to himself.

"Why would Clyde do that?" Kyle asked puzzled by Stans question.

"Forget I said that!" Stan muttered quickly. "I've got to get to class look I'll see you after okay." Stan walked quickly away before Kyle could respond. Shit, even though Clyde didn't tell him not to tell anyone he was pretty sure that it was implied.

Clyde brimmed with joy reading over the letter in his locker again. "Dear Clyde, come meet behind the school after everyone's left. I heard you like me, and I think I like you to. Your favorite nerd, Kevin." He quickly stashed the note into his pocket and rush over his last class of the day. Luckily it was English and his seat was right next to Token. Which he took full advantage of, raving about his secret meeting after school.

"Listen all I'm saying is, don't you think it's a little weird that you just happened to get a random letter from your secret crush?" Token tried to explain.

"Hey, maybe he saw how happy our love birds are decided to ask me!" Clyde shot back with a pout.

"Look dude, all I'm trying to say here is it seems a bit odd okay!" Token snapped back quickly regretting it as Clyde looked on the verge of tears now. "I'm just trying to warn you to be cautious and know Craig and I got your back okay?" Token sighed defeat.

"Okay, thanks dude!" Clyde beamed humming to himself as he doodled in his notes like a small child. Time dragged on forever as Clyde watched the clock tick away with only a couple of minuets left before the bell rang. With both fear and anticipation he wanted to know if really did have feeling for Kevin or was it just a curious fling. Although thinking back to the small but gentle kiss with Craig he had defiantly enjoyed it. When he tried apologizing to Craig about it, he simply dismissed it as if it never happened. Insisting that he left before Clyde even woke up. He happy that it hadn't caused any problems between their friendship but still kind of hurt that he'd rather just pretend it never happened. Cylde's thoughts were broken by the loud ringing of the bell. He quickly bolted out of his chair with a quick bye to Token. He quickly made it to the back of the school where he waited alone, growing frustrated with each passing minute. As the last person cleared out he saw Kevin walking over towards him.

"H-hey Kevin!" Clyde shouted with a large smile and frantically waving his hand. Kevin walked over while looking around before quickly making his way over to Clyde.

"Soo... do I kiss you now or something?" He asked, as he avoided looking at Clyde. Clyde looked back at him slightly confused. It was what he wanted, but the look Kevin was giving him made him feel uneasy.

"If you want to I guess..." Clyde mumbled and he looked away with a slight blush. Kevin leaned forward gently and placed a quick kiss on his lips before stepping back and tossing a Tic-Tac into his mouth.

"Can I have my fucking Ipad back now?" Kevin asked with a glare.

"What...?" Clyde asked as he stepped back with a blank stare.

"Wait, you actually wanted to kiss me... shit look Clyde, I think you're a cool guy and all but I'm not into guys." Kevin explained as he reached out to put his hand on Clyde's shoulder.

"God you guys are fucking amazing! This is going to be an awesome Youtube video!" Cartman exclaimed holding a phone up recording them both.

"Screw you Cartman!" Clyde cried as he turned quickly bumping into Stan. Clyde looked at Stan wide eyed are he connected the dots in his head. Tears finally flowed freely despite his efforts to hold them back, "I hate you Stan." he mumbled before pushing past him taking off towards his house. He quickly turned the corner nearly running face first into the tall stoic boy in front of him.

"Clyde, what happened are you okay?" Craig said quickly.

"Token told us something weird was up so we came to check on you." Tweek squeaked from beside him. They looked so good together, even if didn't show it with his expressionless face you could tell he was happy. Tweek had stopped shacking and even seemed more confident in himself, all this just added to the pain that clutched around Clyde's heart.

"I just want to go home..." Clyde sobbed as Craig reluctantly moved to let him pass. He ran quickly down the sidewalk not stopping to entire way. He rushed into his house throwing himself on his bed and burying himself under his covers. Feeling safe he sobbed quietly into pillow clutching to tightly. Just wishing he'd be able to avoid everyone and never go back to school again he slowly drifted asleep.

"What the hell did you do!?" Stan yelled with clutched fist as he glared at Cartman and Kyle. Cartman kept laughing while Kyle shifted in his steps giving Stan the look when he knew he'd taken a joke way to far.

Cartman tosses Kevin his Ipad, "We were just having fun with the Clyde and his little nerdy crush." Cartman chuckled to himself.

"You fucking told him?!" Stan asked in disbelief, he couldn't believe that Kyle would be stupid enough to tell Cartman let alone involve himself in some cruel joke.

"Look man Clyde over reacted its not a big deal." Kyle retorted with a slight shrug as if he did nothing wrong.

"I..." Stan looked down remember the look on Clyde's no one deserved to have their feelings played with like that. Worst yet though, his best friend didn't even really seem to care that he'd hurt not just Clyde but him as well. "Don't talk to me anymore." Stan mumbled just audibly enough for them to hear before taking off after Clyde. He called out to Clyde as he turned the corner feeling his weight being quickly shifted off balance as his back smashed into the wall of the school.

"You and you're fucking gang of friends need to stay the fuck away from Clyde!" Craig growled viciously. Craig was clearly only restraining himself due to the presence of Tweek holding onto his arm tightly.

"I just wanted to say..." Stan started before he was cut off by a sharp punch to the gut.

"You don't get to say shit to him anymore!" Craig snarled loudly before crouching down slightly to Stan's eye level. "Do you fucking understand?!"

Stan simply nodded slowly as Craig finally let him go retaking Tweek's hand and walking away without another word.

"Dude are you okay?" Kyle said as he walked towards Stan.

"I told you not to talk to me anymore!" Stan yelled back tears starting to swell up in his eyes. "We're done don't you get it!" Stan smacked Kyle's hand away that he had reached out with as he steadied himself and walked away struggling with his internal conflict to just turn around and forgive him. He couldn't forgive Kyle for this one, he'd gone way to far this time. Stan wasn't sure what hurt more, losing his best friend, or giving up on his best friend to Cartman's influence.

Clyde walked into the school cafeteria grabbing his usually breakfast tacos and settling down across from Craig and Tweek. He ate quietly trying his best not to make eye contact with any of his friends.

"So you want to talk about what happened yesterday?" Craig blurted out breaking the silence.

"Not really." Clyde mumble as he took another bit of his taco chewing it intentionally slowly.

"Nngh Clyde we're just a little worried, you're usually never the quite." Tweek explained as he twitched slightly, an obvious sign that the change had cause him to become anxious.

"It's nothing reall-"

"Have you guys heard!" Wendy exclaimed loudly interrupting Clyde much to his relief. "Stand split off and is sitting alone! I heard Kyle even tried to apologize and he just ignored him completely, I can't believe those two would fight after being friends for so long!"

"That's great Wendy, I've got some gossip for you as well." Craig said coolly as he lifted his middle finger up to her face.

"You're such a asshole Craig!" She yelled storming off quickly to go spread her gossip to anyone who'd listen.

"Now that the bitch is gone, want to finish telling us why you were so upset yesterday?" Craig asked.

"I just remembered I was suppose to return something to someone." Clyde lied unconvincingly but got up before his friends could protest. Quickly scanning the cafeteria he found Stan sitting in the corner alone. Taking a deep breath Clyde made his way across and stood across from Stan who looked up at him with confused and sad eyes. "Mind if I sit here?" Clyde quickly asked with a hesitant smile.

Stan looked passed him at Craig who was giving him a cold stare, with the look he was giving him it wouldn't surprise Stan if he mysteriously went missing, but he owed it to Clyde to at least apologize for fucking up. "Not at all man," Stan responded with a warm smile.

Clyde sat down and ate slowly with a timid smile as he mulled over what to say. "I'm sorry about saying I hated you." he mumbled quietly.

"It's okay man, I kind of deserved it." Stan said with a weak smile. "How about I tell you a secret to make up for it?"

"If you really want to man, but you don't have to." Clyde responded quietly.

"I was kind of jealous of Kevin I guess." Stan mumbled as he looked down nervously wringing his hands together.

"I don't see why you'd be jealous of him but it's cool man." Clyde laughed.

"Holy shit, he likes you dumbass, I'm sorry dude but at the rate this was going it was going to take until the end of the day for you guys to say it." Kenny grumbled as he moved it sit down next to Stan earning him a strong glare.

"Wait, you... like me?" Clyde whispered in disbelief to himself.

Stan nodded slowly, "I always thought you were kind of cute, and the way you're always trying to help people out is really cool" he explained with flushed cheeks.

"I wouldn't mind trying to see where this goes, I mean besides Token you're the first person I've felt comfortable enough to talk about the fact that I might be..." Clyde paused looking around the room quickly to make sure no one else was listening, "Gay." he finally muttered.

"I'm bi, don't be nervous about it man. I get ass no matter who's it is!" Kenny boasted loudly.

"Dude, shut up Jesus!" Stan hissed at Kenny, looking over at Clyde who was slouching down in his seat. "We don't have to come out and hold hands all the time, we can just take it slow and when you feel comfortable with it and want to tell anyone else we can do it together." Stan whispered.

Clyde sat silently looking over at where Kevin was sitting, then back at his group of friends where Craig and Tweek where sitting as close as possible while holding hands. It dawned on him, that he shouldn't be nervous about people knowing he liked guys. "What if I wanted to go back and sit with my friends..." Clyde mumbled as he looked up at Stan, "Bringing you with me holding your hand and showing off that we're the new hot gay couple in town now!" He beamed with excitement.

"That would be badass." said as they got up linking their hands together.

"Yo, what about your boy Kenny here! You're not going to make me hang out with those two by myself are you?" Kenny pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"As long as you don't piss Craig off I don't see why not." Clyde answered as Kenny got up quickly following behind them.

"Damn that's all it would take to get into the group! I would've ditched this loser a long time ago then!" Kenny chuckled as he threw his arm around Stan.


End file.
